Find $\begin{pmatrix} 3 & 0 \\ 1 & 2 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -5 & -7 \\ 4 & -9 \end{pmatrix}.$
We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 & 0 \\ 1 & 2 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -5 & -7 \\ 4 & -9 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -2 & -7 \\ 5 & -7 \end{pmatrix}}.\]